the kidnapping
by swarney
Summary: this is a very dark story, if you are not into torture, sex nudity or violence then i suggest you don't read this. it was a typical warm day in lazy town, all was good until someone came and took Stephanie, sport went to recuse her, but got himself in trouble and no one could save him. turns into sportarobbie
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summers day in lazytown. It was way too hot to play, too hot to run, too hot to play tricks, or set traps, even Sportacus was too hot to run and be active. He came up to the kids and plonked himself in a chair in the shade sliding down the chair exhausted by the heat.

Sportacus, what are you doing, surly you want to move.

Stephanie, its too hot.. I ran out of energy.

How about we go get something to eat, maybe the weather might cool down a bit.

Sure.

Sportacus and the kids go get something to eat, the weather started cooling down, so everyone went out to play, Sportacus was sensitive to extreme heat, even though it was getting cooler, it wasn't cool enough for him, so he stayed in the air conditioned room of the mayor and Bessie's house, since sports house was directly under the sun. he was watching the news with ice packs on his stomach and on his head.

"There has been news of a suspicious man larking around lazytown, keep an eye on your children, don't leave them unattended, lock your doors, and if you see this man call the police straight away"

Sportacus stood up fast and looked out the window, he could see the kids were fine, but there was a shadow in the distance, it looked at him and before Sportacus could react the figure started running towards the kids, Sportacus rushed outside even though the raze of the sun was hurting him he coached the kids inside, but Stephanie tripped, she couldn't get up in time and the figure had taken Stephanie, Sportacus locked himself and the kids inside the house. He raced for his phone and called the police, his crystal was flashing like crazy.

The police arrived in record time, and asked Sportacus what had happened, he explained, and went to cool himself with ice packs. Sportacus did a headcount of everyone, there was 5 not including Stephanie.

We're missing someone..

Um.. sport we're all here except Stephanie.

No there is someone missing without Stephanie we are supposed to have 6 but we only have 5.

Sport, Robbie.

Robbie.. no my boy... I mean..

Robbie...boyfriend?

Ah.. yeah, I'll be back.

Sport raced to Robbie and carried him inside the mayors house, he was sleeping.

Ok we're all here, I need to get Stephanie, I need all of you to stay here, keep the doors locked ok, and ill be back soon.

Sport stepped outside and there was a note on the ground, it read: if you want Stephanie back you need to meet me at the old library outside of lazytown, come alone and she wont get hurt, get police involved and ill kill her.

Sport put the note in his pocket and headed to the old library. Once he arrived, these big tall men greeted him, they checked his pockets and put him in handcuffs.

Hey! Why the handcuffs!

Just shut up.

The men walked sport into an old abended room where Stephanie was tied to a chair and there was a man standing next to her with a gun in his hand.

Hey boss, he's clear, didn't bring anyone.

Oh good!

He put the gun down.

Put him over there.

He pointed to a chair, sport sat and looked at Stephanie, who was frightened.

So! I assume you're here for the girl?

Yes! I am, I did what you told me to, can you let us go?

Haha... you think just because you came you were going to get away.., oh no no no no, mr scheving... you are so wrong.

Let us go!

Oh ill let her go... but I need you!

He said with a smirk on his face.

Need me? For what?

Oh.. you'll see.

Oi! Put him in the "room" ill take this one to another.

The big tall men took Sportacus to a room, it was full of machines and there was a cell in there. The men pushed sport into the tiny cell and locked the door.

Now now, don't try to get out or ill kill you!

This cell was very small only enough room for a bed, no room to move, sport sat on the bed and waited for further instructions, he waited for almost an hour.

Hey boss, he's in the cell.

Good, good...haha oh the things im going to do to him haha makes me so happy.

He went into where sport was, he stood up.

Oh, you wanna get out don't you (said in baby voice)

Yes actually its quite uncomfortable.

Well too bad!

He opened sports cell and threw in some food, and some pills in the mix of the food, he uncuffed sports hands and cuffed them at the front.

Eat up!

Sport ate, he didn't like it, it was stale and gross, after he ate, he started getting lightheaded, then suddenly it went black. He woke up with his hands and feet tied to a table and he was naked.

AHHHHHHHHH.

Oh shut up, I liked you better when you were knocked out.

Get me out of this.

Oh, ok...sike!

Grrrrr what are you going to do to me?

Well I need to test your blood, make sure you can handle the pressure I'm going to be putting you under.

Huh? Pressure?

You heard me!

Now shut up and let me do it.

Question?

Ugh! What?

Why am I naked?

Well.. I need to make sure your balls are healthy.

My balls?

Yes! Did I st..stutter?

Why my balls?

Well... maybe I want you to make a baby.

Oh..

Now this should shut you up.

What is i... (muffles)

That my friend is a gag, it'll fucking stop you from talking!

Ahhhhh (muffles something)

The guy takes sports blood and grabs sports balls and examined them, he flinched with pain.

Hm heathy good!

Sport was drooling from the gag.

Grrrr sport you made a mess.

The guy released sport from the table, handcuffed his hands and feet and gave him a cloth to clean up his drool, the guy took the gag out of sports mouth.

Can I have my clothes please?

Um... let me think about that... hmmm.. how about NO!

But..

NO!  
 **sigh** , why not?

Because, its my first test.

Test?

Yes, now hurry up and clean your drool!

 **Sigh**

Sport finished and the guy dragged him up, and took him into another room, which had a bigger cell, with no bed. The guy threw sport in and cuffed his hands to a round hook at the top of the cell. Sport couldn't sit down or move, the guy turned on the fan and faced it to sport and left him for 2 hours. By the end sport was shivering and really pale, his hands and feet shaking, and he could barely stand anymore. The guy came in.

Well well.. looks like you cant stand being so cold can you?

n...no, I c...cant...

hmm... you want to get out don't you? (said in baby voice)

y...yes, pl...please..

fine!

The guy unhooked sports hands and took him back to his original cell which now had some clothing on the bed.

Get dressed and sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.

Where's Stephanie?

Wouldn't you like to know?

You haven't hurt her yet have you?

Haha...

The guy uncuffed sports hands and feet and let him get dressed, the clothes were like prison clothes, they were bright orange and very uncomfortable, the guy then put the cuffs back on sports feet, looped around the bed, there was no way of escaping, he shut the cell and left. Sport felt like he was in a real prison, and he didn't like it, he had done nothing wrong and didn't understand why he was getting punished for not doing anything. He was really worried about Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived and sport was awoken by loud banging, he was unsure of the time but it seemed very early, earlier then he'd usually get up. The banging made him jump and he tried to get up, forgetting that his feet were cuffed, and he fell and banged his head on the cell wall.

OWWWWWWW.

Oh sorry, did I wake you? (said sarcastically)

Owww yes!

Well too bad.

The guy came and uncuffed sport and cuffed him again.

Are the cuffs really necessary?

Well yes if I want to keep you.

Oww, well I can't really go anywhere.

Oh can you just shut up for 2 seconds! jeez, you give me a headache.

But.. I don't understand wh... (muffles)

There that should shut you up!

The guy put a gag in sports mouth, and took sport to a big open room with a tiny window, and a doctor standing next to a table waiting for his arrival, sport didn't notice but Stephanie was sitting opposite to him, she too was gagged, and was tied to a chair. The guy took the gag out of sports mouth.

Sit!

But..

SIT!

 **Sigh** fine!

Sport sat and the guy moved Stephanie closer and took the gag out of her mouth.

Stephanie!

Sportacus!

Oi, did I say you can talk?

They both looked at him.

Sorry... (said at same time)

Sorry what!?

Sorry sir... (said at same time)

Good! Now I know sport cannot handle sugar, his body will not torrent it.

No... not sugar, I could die if I have too much.

Ah! ah!, shish! I didn't ask you to speak!

Sorry..

Now I need to see how much your body can take...

But I can't have it at all...

SHHHH! grrrr.

The guy unbuckled his belt and hit sport across the chest with it.

Owwwwwwwww...

BE QUIET!

Oww..

The guy took the cuffs off sport and ordered him to get naked.

Take your clothes off!

But.. Stephanie is here.

Does it look like I care?

Um..

No! I don't. Take your clothes off!

 **Sigh**

Sport takes his clothes off.

Good lie down on the table!

I can't.

Why can't you?

My back..

Your back?

Mhm..

Do I really look like the person WHO FUCKING CARES?

Ahh... fine I'll sit.

Good.

The guy pushed sport down so he was lying down.

Owwwwwwwwww!

Do I need to put the gag in again?

No, no... oww... I'll be quiet..

Good.

The doctor tied sports arms and legs to the table and gave him a shot of pure sugar, sport started fitting and then passed out. The guy took Stephanie out, and into another room.

Ok, Dan he cannot have a lot of sugar, I only put in a tiny bit and he fitted and passed out.  
hm..ok.. maybe he can't have it in big doses, maybe small doses he can handle.

We can try the new collar I made.

Hm.. maybe, tell me what that does again?

So it's locked onto his neck and you can manually give him the doses with the push of this button, or there is a button on the side which he will not be able to access that will release the sugar into him at any time, and straight after it will pump fruit into him. It can be every 20 minutes to every hour it just changes, anyways make up your mind I need to wake him, and give him energy.

Ok, put the collar on him, don't make it do anything yet, let's wait till tomorrow but let's keep the collar on him.

Ok.

The doctor pulled out a collar from the draw and placed it around sports neck, there was tiny metal thorns on the inside of the collar which poked into his neck, and that released the sugar. The doctor locked it on sports neck.

Ok, you have to keep his energy up tonight, he probably could've taken more sugar but he was really low on energy, and I can fix his back, let me wake him first.

Fine!

The doctor fed sport an apple and he woke up, he released one hand so sport could eat the apple, and he put a drip in the other hand.

Ok sport, put that apple down for a second and ill fix your back.

Mhm...

He put the apple down and the doctor undid his leg, then rolled sport onto his side and pushed his back really hard.

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

(pop)

Ahhhhh...owwwww

Better?

Mhm...

Good now keep eating that apple.

Dan took sport into his cell again and gave sport a bowl of apples, then let him sleep off the pain from his back for an hour, sport grabbed onto the collar unsure of what was around his neck, he examined it while falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan came back after the hour had finished and banged really hard onto the cell.

(Bang)

Ahhhhh!

Morning sleepy head!

Owww...

What now!

I have a headache.

Too bad.

Do you have more apples?

Yes, but I need you to do something for me before I give them to you.

Yeah? Like what?

Come with me!

Dan handcuffed sport, and put a dog leash on the collar around sports neck, he wanted to grab at it, it was choking him. Dan dragged him to another room with some new clothes in the middle, it was like an obstacle course.

What is this?

Do your eyes work? It's an obstacle course.

Oh..

Ok, I'm going to take these handcuffs off, don't run away, don't move and don't even think about getting out, you will move and speak when told to. Ok!?

Yes sir..

Good!

Dan undid the cuffs and took the leash off the collar.

Get undressed!

Ok...

I didn't say speak, what did I say?

Don't speak unless you ask..

Exactly!

Sorry...

Get undressed!

Sport undressed.

Good, sport grab those clothes and get dressed! Quick!

Sport raced to the clothes and got dressed quickly, the clothes were really tight.

This is so tight...

Again I didn't ask you to speak!

Dan hit sport hard across the chest with his belt.

Now! I need you to go to where it says start, and when I say go I want you to run this course. Okay?

Ok.

Sport walked over to the start sign and waited.

START!

Sport raced at all his might he reached the finish sign and Dan stopped the timer.

2 minutes, faster! Go again!

Sport kept going and going stopping every 10 minutes for water and an apple. He kept going until he was running under 20 seconds. Sports feet began to hurt, his chest began to tighten, his head began spinning, he got to the finish and collapsed with exhaustion. The doctor raced to him.

What is wrong with him?

He is in shock at the moment, he needs rest and loads of fruit. Tomorrow don't test him, until he is fully recovered.

Fine!

Alright let's take him back to his cell.

Fine.

The doctor and Dan take sport into his cell stripped his clothes and cuffed his hands in front, and feet to the bed, and placed a bowl of fruit next to him. A little while later sport wakes up, and he starts to munch an apple, he was not feeling great. His chest was still tight and his body hurt too much. He looked up and saw Stephanie in the same room as him, she was sitting on the floor, they were both locked in the room, just sport was in the cell.

Psst, Stephanie..

 **gasp** SPORT!

Shhhh... we need to get out of here.

Um...

What?

Please cover up..

Oh.. sorry.

Sport put a blanket over his thing, and tried to break out of the cuffs.

Stephanie please make a loud noise I'll be able to quickly break these cuffs and escape.

Ok..

Stephanie knocked over some things making a loud noise, sport quickly broke the cuffs and tried to escape, he threw Stephanie up so she can reach the window, when all of a sudden those big tall men stormed in grabbed Stephanie and pinned sport to the ground.

Owwwwwwwww!

They put sport in steal handcuffs so he will not be able to escape, and held Stephanie, they threw them both in the cell, it was really crammed.

You two are lucky boss isn't here to see what you have done! Now stay here!

Sport and Stephanie were forced to lay on each other, it was quite awkward, Stephanie was a young teenager, she was 18 and sport was much older he was 26. Plus sport was naked... It was weird, but they stayed lying on each other. About 3 hours later Dan storms in angry at them.

Uh oh..

SPORTACUS! STEPHANIE!  
yes sir.. (said at same time)

What did you do!

Um... nothing..

Tell me!

We tried to escape..

Sport said with his head down.

ESCAPE!?

Mhm...

Right! Well you leave me with no choice.

Huh?

Sportacus, I want you to get hard!

Yes sir.

Sport got really hard.

Now I want you to insert your penis into Stephanie!

But...

(gives angry look)

 **sigh** ok..

Dan cuffs sports hands above him to the cell, and Stephanie's hands underneath sport, he tied a pole to Stephanie's legs, keeping them spread.

Now! Make me a baby!

Sport and Stephanie were very uncomfortable, but they did what Dan told them to do. Sport thrusted into Stephanie, until he came.

Ahhh...there!

Good, good!

Dan took the handcuffs off Stephanie and redid them at the front. He left sport, then shut the door and left, leaving Stephanie and sport crammed in the cell.

Stephanie... I..

Hey.. it's ok.

But... **sigh** I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do that.

Sport it's ok, don't worry about it, at least it was you and not that guy.

True, we really need to get out of here, if only I had my airship...

Oh sport!

What?

I see your crystal.

Huh? You do?

Yes right there.

Hm.. um can you get me out of these cuffs?

I can try..

Stephanie went over and pulled on the cuffs and they broke.

There!

Thank you.

Sport carefully and quietly opened the door and got Stephanie up through the window.

Stephanie.. run!

But what about you?

I'll be fine, I'll be right behind you.

Sport raced for his crystal, when all of a sudden he felt a shock and felt his neck get really warm. He grabbed his crystal and used the strength he had left to climb through the window, he was almost out when he felt something grab at his leg, it was a dog, grabbing on for dear life.

OWWWWWW GRRRR YOU STUPID DOG, GET OFF!

The dog got off, and sport got out and called for his airship it came rocketing. Sport climbed up.

Go to LazyTown!

Sport forgot all about the collar, he kept feeling intense heat coming from his neck, he didn't have the strength to get it off. He collapsed.

He woke up again briefly he saw lazytown, he saw Stephanie, he saw the Mayor, but he didn't have enough strength to sit up, or to move. He soon passed out again, he could faintly hear voices.


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle! Help him.

Stephanie, what did they do to him?

It's the collar. Its making him weak...

Ok I will call an ambulance.

Milford called for an ambulance, sport was barley awake, he kept saying stuff that didn't make sense.

Pine...(muffles) (gibberish)

Sport?

(muffles) owwwwww

sport passed out again, and when he woke up this time he was in a white room surrounded by people. Mostly doctors and nurses.

Owww...

Sport its ok, the collar is off.

The collar?

Yes, it's gone..

Oww.. my leg..

Oh, um sport you might want to hear this from Robbie..

Oh..

Robbie walks in crying.

Honey... what's wrong?

Your leg.

My leg? What's wrong with It?

They had to amputate.

They had to amputate it? why?

The dog bit most of your leg off, they couldn't save it.

Oh..

You'll be off work for a while.

That's ok.. as long as I can still work then that's fine.

Are you sure?

I'm sure.

The doctor walked in.

Alright Mr Scheving, you need to keep your energy up, so I suggest keep eating apples, and keep being healthy, you will come back in a week to get the stitches out and your leg sized up, for a new leg. Right now you have to go home and rest! I mean it sport. Also here is some medication for the pain. No driving, no working, no exercising, all you need to do is sit relax and heal, this medication will make you sleepy.

 **Sigh** ok, relaxing, got It.

Oh and also you need to be on oxygen for the next week here is a tank to take home, you can have it off during the day if you are fine, but once you start breathing abnormally, you need to put this on, and defiantly wear it at night.

Ok..

Right you can go home.

Robbie and the doctor helped sport into a wheelchair.

Oww, oww.

Sorry honey.

Robbie wheeled sport out into his car.

Robbie? You have a car?

Yes of cause, I just don't use it often.

Oh..

Sport stands and gets into the car and he starts to have trouble breathing.

Rob...

Oh oxygen, here.

He put it over sports face and laid the chair far back so sport was lying down.

Thank you honey..

That's ok, now let's go home.

The ride home was short, not too long. Sport had been sleeping in the car, when they arrived in lazytown Robbie had to wake him.

Honey?

Mm...

Honey?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, oh, it's only a dream..

What's only a dream?

Oh I had a dream I lost... my...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Honey, shhh. Sport you need to relax, come on I'll take you inside.

Robbie helped sport inside and got him on Robbie's fluffy orange couch.

Here, take this and sleep.

Mhm...

Sport fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning arrived, it was about 3am and all Robbie could hear was:

OWWWWWWWWWWW... OWWWWWWWWWW

 **Sigh** I'm coming.

Robbie came out and sport had fallen he was on the ground crying.

Honey **yawn** , what did you do?

I... fell..

Oh here.

Robbie helped him up.

Here is some pain killers.

Mm...

Now sleep, and put that oxygen on.

Mhm... yes sir I...I mean Robbie.

Sir?

Oh... this guy that took me, made me call him sir...

Oh, right anyways, sleep.

Mhm, I love you.

I love you too..

A couple weeks went by and it was time for sport to get his artificial leg, he and Robbie had to go to the hospital.

Honey, we have to go to the hospital.

Mhm... ok

I'll meet you in the car.

Sport had recently gotten a service dog to help him be more mobile, it helps him with his anxiety and to help get things when he can't move or is in pain. He had to get a harness on his dog. His dog was a German shepherded named Chip.

Don't worry about chip love, ill get him ready for you, just wait in the car.

Ok.

Sport kissed Robbie and hopped into the car, he lied back in the seat.

Ok chip, come here boy.

Chip came up and stretched, he sat and waited for Robbie to put his harness and vest on.

Okay chip forward.

Chip walked into the vest and it went over his head, Robbie strapped it on and then the harness, grabbed a bag full of treats, emergency food in case they were stuck at the hospital for a while, and some toys and a fold up bed for him. Robbie grabbed his lead and walked out to the car, and let chip into the car, he sat on sport.

Right let's go!

About an hour passes and they finally made it to the hospital, chip was now fully aware he was working, Robbie pulled out a wheelchair for sport and helped him into it and chip sat on his lap giving him comfort.

Okay, let's get your new leg shall we?

Yes honey.

Robbie wheeled him in and he got in with the doctor almost imminently.

Hello Sportacus, hi Robbie, I have your new leg in, well it's not a full leg because you still have your leg it's just your ankle, foot and a part of your leg, let me go and grab it and some things to take the stitches out and you'll be good to go home.

Awesome, I cant wait.

Good. Oh and also would you be able to jump up on that bed there, it'll be easier to get the stitches out.

Oh yes okay.

The doctor left the room.

Chip down!

Chip jumped down and sport got up and moved to the bed.

Chip up.

Chip jumped up and sat on sport again.

Cover! Chip cover.

Chip moved and laid across sports belly. The doctor came back.

Okay great ill just get those stitches out for you and then we can try the new leg, yes?

Yes, that'll be great.

Um... excuse me?

Yes, Robbie?

Do you have like... cake or something good to eat around here.

Omg Robbie, now isn't the time.

Um.. if you go out take a left then there is a café.

Ooh, okay, um, ill bring you something back sport.

Pfft whatever.

Robbie left. The doctor finished taking the stitches out.

Ok Sportacus ill teach you how to put on and take off the leg alright.

Okay.

Okay so first you want to put this silicone sock on your stub, make sure it's on tight you just want to roll it on, make sure this metal thing is on the outside. Then you slide this leg over it and push it till it clicks, once it's clicked then you're good to go. To take it off there is a little release button on the inside you want to press it firmly and it will release the tension then you can just slide It off.

Oh okay it seems easy.

Right and you don't sleep with it on, um I'll give you a running/climbing leg too because you have to run in your job yes?

Oh yes.

Ok good now stand up and try to walk.

Okay, chip stay.

Chip waited. Sport stood up and started walking he was a little wobbly but he could almost walk normally. Robbie soon came in holding 3 pieces of cake and he had a mouthful of cake.

 **Mumbing.** Sport.. you want cake?

Robbie you know I cant have sugar.

Oh right here I brought an apple too.

Thanks honey.

Ok sport you and Robbie are good to go, I do advise you to still use the crutches when you need and the wheelchair while you're still recovering, in 2 weeks you'll come back and ill see if you can go back to work, but for now you need to go home and relax, ill see you two later.

Sport chip and Robbie leave; it was still early so they decided to go out for an early lunch. Sportacus was really happy he could walk again, well sort of.

Okay honey you want to walk or do you want me to get your wheelchair?

Ill walk.

Alright.

Come on chip, come.

Chip was too tired and he didn't want to move he was comfortable.

Chip! You're working come on boy.

He finally got up and sport grabbed onto his harness and used chip as a support to help him walk easier.

Good boy.


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat down outside for lunch as Robbie was ordering sport got a call.

Sport: um hello?

Stephanie: SPORT! I HAVE A PROBLEM.

Sport: What!? What's wrong?

Stephanie: umm.. im pregnant..

Sport: oh that's not good, I mean its good but not. Umm..

Stephanie: I don't want it, that sounds mean but I don't want one yet, I don't have enough money to support it, what do I do?

Sport: umm, let me talk to Robbie, and ill get back to you, ill be home in 2 hours ill swing by then.

Stephanie: hmm.. okay.

Sport: bye.

Stephanie: bye.

They hung up and Robbie came back to the table.

Was that work?

Huh? No, it was Stephanie.

Oh, pinky, what did she want?

Pinky? Oh nothing.. um can I ask you something?

Yeah? What?

Do you want kids with me?

Umm, yeah I definitely want to start a family.

How about in 9 months?

Um, what!?

Well, um...when I was taken..i...I was forced to, um..

Sport was starting to get flashbacks, he started panicking, chip was trying to jump up on sport.

Omg, honey get on the ground.

Robbie slid sport off the chair and onto the ground, chip laid on sport calming him down slowly. Shortly Sportacus was back to himself again, he patted chip and stood up again.

Okay sport don't go into detail, just tell me what's happing.

Well um I accidently got Stephanie pregnant, and she don't want to keep the baby, so I thought we could raise it as our own, since we won't be able to make one between us.

Oh love that would be wonderful, I would love that.

You would?

Yes of cause, anything to make my sportabear happy.

Sportabear? That's a new one.

Hah, well I like it.

Haha okay, sportabear it is.

Their food came shortly after talking, they ate and headed home. They arrived home, Robbie went inside to tidy up a bit and do a shop, and sport and chip went to see Stephanie.

Ill be back soon love.

Okay be careful, do you have your phone?

Yes.

Good use it if you need me.

Okay, I will, bye.

Bye.

Sport and chip slowly made it. sport waited patiently at the door and knocked.

Oh Sportacus, you're here!

Yes can we come in?

Oh yes, of cause, hi chip. Can I pat him?

Yes of cause, he's not working, well Ill take his harness off in a sec.

Sport and chip walked in, sport took the harness and the vest off chip and let him be a normal dog for a while, he just slept, he was tired.

So? Did you talk to Robbie?

Yes I did.

Andddd?..

He said yes, we can take care of the baby for you.

You will!?

Yes, have you gone to the doctor yet?

Yeah I did.

Did he say when its due?

Um November, the 10th.

Wait, its due on my birthday?

Yeah, that's what the doctor said.

Oh wow.

Um, can I ask you a question?

Sure, what's wrong?

Um I was wondering I have my first scan next Monday, would you and Robbie want to come?

Sure! I wouldn't miss it for the world, ill just tell Robbie he's coming, haha he has no choice.

Haha okay, thank you Sportacus.

Hey anytime, you can call me if you need anything, and I mean anything, Robbie and I will help you out anyway we can.

Awe thank you.

Stephanie hugged him.

It's okay, anyways I should go, I need to do some training with chip, he's in a mood today, and I'm planning to have a dinner date with Robbie but I can't if he's in a mood.

Sport pointed to chip as he said that and chip poked his head up as if he understood.

Ooh can I come?

Sure, I have to drop in on Robbie first, you can come if you want.

Sure.

Alright.

Chip come on, time to go.

Chip got up yawned and stretched, then stood next to Sportacus, he was more energetic after his nap.

Chip forward.

Chip walked forward into the vest he was really happy to put it on.

Good boy! Okay let's go.

Stephanie and Sportacus walked to Robbie's lair.

Come in.

Stephanie and sport walked in.

Hi honey.

Hi sport hi chip, I just did a shop.

Um honey..

Yes I brought fruit.

No um..

And yes I brought you a salad.

Robbie..

Don't worry I got Chip's food too.

No..

Yes I got the right kind, the meaty balls ones.

Robbie! Stephanie is here too.

Oh, hi pinky... Stephanie, I mean Stephanie.

Hi Robbie.

What are you doing here?

Um I came with sport to watch him train chip, I think it's interesting.

Oh okay.

Yeah.

Um I have some fruit if you want some to take, or I have something sugary to eat.

Umm, I'll just have an apple please.

Okay here.

Robbie?

Here honey, apple, no sticker washed and dried.

Awe you know me so well.

Well of cause. Here chip, a snack.

Chip got really excited but he still had the vest on and knew he wasn't supposed to get distracted by other people including Robbie.

It's okay boy you can eat.

Chip stretched and walked over to his bowl where Robbie had put the food.

Hey Robbie?

Sport came up and grabbed Robbie's hips.

Mm, yes honey?

Let's go on a date tonight.

Ooh, yes we should.

Mhm, I need to train chip a bit and then we can go out.

Mhm, 7:00pm?

Yes.

Sport kissed Robbie and Stephanie was watching.

Aweeeeeeeeee.

Sport stopped kissing and Robbie went in again.

Uh hum..

Sport keep kissing.

UH HUM..

Oh, um, Stephanie, I forgot you were here.

It's okay.

Sport kissed Robbie again, and called chip back to him.

Okay honey I'll be back soon.

Bye.

Stephanie, chip and Sportacus left and got to the dog training park.

Alright, we're here. There's a seat over there Stephanie, if you want to sit and watch, I can't have people around me while I train him because he will get too distracted.

Oh okay, ill go over and watch.

Alright, come on chip.

Chip followed sport.

Chip, sit.

He sat.

Good boy. Touch.

Sport held his hand out and chip bopped his nose against sports hand. Sport continued to train chip.

In Robbie's lair, Robbie was calling a restaurant for his date with sport, and making sure it was service dog friendly.

Hello, this is the lazy restaurant, Glanni speaking.

Hi I'd like to make a reservation for two at 7pm.

Yep, and what was that named under?

Oh umm Robbie.

Okay Robbie, a table at 7pm for two?

Yes.

Okay, was there anything else?

Oh yes, my boyfriend has a service dog, are we allowed to bring it in?

Oh yes defiantly.

Okay thank you.

No worries, bye.

Bye. Okay that's done, now for a shower.

Robbie jumped in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Sport finished training chip and he had taken Stephanie back home, he was heading back home for a shower.

Honey, we're home.

Yep just in the bedroom.

Okay.

Sport took the harness off chip.

Good boy.

Sport walked into their room, Robbie was buttoning up his shirt.

Awe Robbie.

What? Did I do something wrong?

No, no, you are perfect my dear.

Robbie kissed him and then smacked him on the butt.

Oww, Robbie what was the for?

Get in the shower we're going to be late.

Oh hahah. okay, Okay, I'm going.

Sport hopped in the shower, chip came into Robbie's room and jumped on his bed and watched Robbie get ready. Sport soon hopped out of the shower and put his suit on, he brushed his teeth, put some cologne on and put a fancy tie on Chip's collar. He also put a new clean harness and vest on chip.

Okay my love, chip and I are ready, how about you?

All done my Sportabear.

Robbie and sport kissed, and held hands as they walked out of the house.

Robbie did you actually make plans or are we going to get takeout?

No, no I made plans.

Oh really?

Yes I did, they're service dog friendly too.

Hmm... okay, I believe you.

They make it to the restaurant and walked in.

Hello welcome to the Lazy restaurant!

Hi I made a reservation under the name Robbie.

Oh Robbie, come this way!

The waiter took Robbie, sport and Chip over to a window table, next to the table was a dog bed for chip, and a bowl of water for him.

Oh you didn't have to do this! chip would've happily sat underneath me.

No don't worry sir, we want to make sure he is comfortable too, we are also happy to cook food for him too.

Oh, no, no, I couldn't ask you to do that.

No, do not worry just sit down and enjoy your meal.

Why thank you. omg honey! Did you set this up?  
what? No, I just called for reservations for two and asked if they were service dog friendly.

Awe honey, I love it anyways.

The waiter comes back.

Hello gentlemen, would you like to order drinks?

Oh um sure. Robbie what would you like?

Umm can I please have a...Pepsi.

Sure, and you?

Just a water please.

And what about you.

He said in a baby voice to Chip.

Oh no please don't talk to him he is working.

Oh I'm sorry.

It's okay, just water for him will be fine thank you.

Okay, I'll be right back.

They soon got their drinks, and they started looking at the menu, when a manager came to their table.

Hello I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you.

No, no, what's wrong?

I just wanted to sincerely apologise for your waiter, for distracting your service dog.

Oh, no its nothing, you don't need to apologise, it happens too often that I just don't care anymore.

No but I am so dearly sorry, he distracted your dog that is working to keep you alive, so tonight you two have a free meal.

Oh, no, no please, it's fine we will pay wont we.

Sport kicked Robbie under the table because he was trying to order cake.

Owww, oh, yes we will pay.

No I insist.

It's okay really.

No, don't worry about it.

The manager left and chip stood up and started to nudge sports legs.

What's wrong sportabear?

i.. I don't know.

Are you feeling okay?

Yes, I feel fine.

Sport are you sure?

Yes, I feel fine, I don't understand why he's alerting me.

Chip jumped up and started pawing his chest.

Oww chip.

Sport lie on the ground.

Oww... ok...

Sport lied on the ground and chip sat on sport still pawing his chest. Sport lost consciousness and chip barked.

Chip?

He barked again.

Uh oh.

Robbie went over to a manager.

Um.. excuse me!

Yes sir what's wrong?

It's my boyfriend, I need you to call an ambulance.

Oh, okay, what's happened?

He's having problems with his heart, I forgot to grab his medication.

Okay we'll call an ambulance right away.

The manager grabs a phone and goes over to sport.

Um, don't touch him, because he will panic if he wakes up, just leave chip to do his job.

Oh ok. Umm keep an eye on him, I'll get some people to cover your table so no one else can see what's happening.

Okay.

The manager leaves to call an ambulance, people started crowding Robbie and sport.

Please everyone, move away.

No one was listening, soon some waiters came by and blocked everyone's view. Sport was conscious again but he wasn't really moving, chip barked every time sport would move.

I know chip... he'll be okay.

Sport sat up and chip rubbed against sport.

Sport!

Robbie... did you give me my medicine?  
no? you didn't grab it.

I always keep some in chips vest.

Oh..

Chip moved so his vest was close to sport, he opened it and had some medicine, he instantly felt better.

Why is there so much commotion? I'm fine.

Robbie jumped into sports arms.

I thought I lost you.

I would never leave you, I promise.

Oh the ambulance! Hang on.

Robbie went to the manager and explained that sport was okay and they could cancel the paramedics, the manager cancelled them and continue to go about his day. Sport stood up and Robbie chip and sport continued their dinner and go home to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Nine long months go by and Stephanie was soon expecting Sportacus' and Robbie's baby. Stephanie knows the gender but Robbie and Sportacus don't, they wanted a surprise.

One cold night Robbie and Sportacus were sleeping, chip was by their feet, sport got a call, it was Stephanie.

Sportacus: hello? It's Sportacus (said in tired voice).

Stephanie: it's happening!

Sportacus: happening? What's happening?

Stephanie: THE BABY!

Sportacus: THE BABY!?

Stephanie: YES! I'm going to the hospital now!

Sportacus: okay we'll be there in about half an hour.

Stephanie: okay... owwwww... bye.

She hung up and sport jumped on Robbie to wake him.

ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE!

Whaaaat!? You bloody energetic kid, what do you want?

ITS HAPPINING!

What's happening? You're having an epiphany?

What? No, the baby is coming.

The baby!?

Yes the baby our baby boy.

Girl!

Boy!

Girl!

Chip barked.

Yes you're right chip, let's get ready.

Sport quickly got dressed and got chip ready, Robbie went in his pyjamas.

Honey, are you seriously going in your pyjamas?

Yeah...it's the middle of the night.

Pfft whatever. Come on chip you ready to work?

He was wagging his tail.

Good boy.

Sport and Robbie drive to the hospital, Robbie fell asleep in the car, they arrived.

Robbie?

mm.. what!?

We're here, let's go meet our baby boy.

Girl! (said tiredly)

Well whatever it is we are going to love it, aren't we!?

Yes.. **yawn** yes.

They walk inside the hospital with chip, and head to Stephanie's room, she was in a lot of pain, Robbie walked in and started feeling sick so he left, sport sat next to Stephanie and held her hand she was getting ready to push. 10 minutes go by and they have their baby, Robbie walked back in.

Robbie!?

Yeah? Is it a girl!?

It's a boy.

Yayayayayayay!

Shhhh. He's sleeping.

What are we going to call him?

Umm how about Gio?

I like Gio.

Gio it is!

Hello little Gio.

Sport held him and Robbie and sport kiss.

He's ours honey. All ours.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple weeks go by and sport and Robbie have adjusted to their new life. They've set up a nursery in a spare room, and chip is helping with sports mobility, now that he's on his feet a lot more than before, it hurts his leg, where his prosthetic is, so chip helps out a lot more then he used to.

Chip go get Gio's blanket.

He came back with it.

Good boy, here you go buddy.

Sport wrapped Gio in a blanket and rocked him to sleep, Robbie walked in.

Hi honey, how was your dad?

Oh well, he was... great.

Oh what happened?

 **Sigh** he's making a ruckus in the nursing home, so they're moving him up a level.

Oh.

Mhm...

Well, let's pop in tomorrow with gio.

Do you really think that's a good idea?

Yes, he needs to meet his grandson.

 **Sigh** yeah I guess.

Will they let chip in?

Ah yeah, they have a therapy dog though.

Yeah that's fine, chip is trained not to be distracted by another dog.

Well, then we can go tomorrow, how was Gio?

Oh he was fine, I just put him down for a nap.

Oh good.

Sport sat down and took off his prosthetic.

Ahh... that's better.

Hey, so I was thinking.

Yeah?

One of us need to work.

Yeah?

Mhm.. we're running out of money to support ourselves.

Well I can't work for a while.

Maybe I could fill in for a while, I mean it will help us.

You?

Yeah? You have a problem with that?

Hahahah you? exercising? Robbie honey, why don't you go to the mayor and ask what work he can give you.

Yeah, that could work too.

(Gio crying)

oh man, honey can you go sort him out I just took my prosthetic off.

Yeah, yeah.

Chip, water bottle.

He came back with a water bottle.

Good boy.

Robbie got Gio back to sleep.

there we go honey. Ugh I need a nap.

Sport had already fallen asleep. Robbie cuddled up to him and they fall asleep on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day everyone woke up really late including Sportacus, he was up most of the night with Gio.

Robbie?

Mhm.. what?

We have to **yawn** go to your dads today.

Oh you're right, I'm having a shower.

Okay, ill get Gio ready and change.

Alright.

Robbie showers and sport gets himself, chip and Gio ready. They get in the car, and head to Robbie's dads nursing home. Chip was always used to riding in the back seat of the car by himself, but now chip was sitting next to Gio, he protected Gio on the car ride. He rested his head on Gio the whole car ride.

Okay! We're here.

Chip waited with his head resting on Gio.

Awe boy, come on, let's go.

They walk in and is greeted by a lady at the front desk.

Hello im Evie!

Hi, we're here to see Robert rotten.

Oh, Robert, umm we moved him to level 3.

Oh, okay, is it okay if my boyfriend's service dog comes too?

Sure, just beware everyone will want to pat him, that is the dementia level.

Oh, okay, that's fine, I'm having a good day anyways I might take his harness off later for pats.

Okay, just be careful, he is in room 110.

Okay thank you.

No worries.

They get in the elevator and go to level 3. They walk through the corridors to Robbie's dads room.

Knock, knock? Dad?

Oh my boy, are you here to take me home!

Dad, no, I came with my boyfriend and my son so you can meet him.

Son? Boy you are gay! how do you have a son?

It's a sergeant.

Pfft.

Here, his name is Gio dad.

Awe, he's cute.

He is.

Why do you have a dog?

Oh, that's sports service dog.

Service dog?

Yes, I suffer from heart problems and I have an artificial leg, he helps detect my heart and alerts me If I'm about to have heart pain and helps my mobility.

Oh, I see. Can I pat him?

Um sure, I feel fine today, let me take his vest off though.

Oh okay,

Sport took chips vest off and let Robbie's dad pat him. They sat with Robbie's dad for a while, then they let everyone pat chip, as they walked out. Once they got in the elevator sport put his vest on again and he sat in between sports legs.

Honey I don't feel so good.

Awe, well we can go home and you can rest.

Mhm.

Robbie drove home and they went inside, he put Gio to bed for a nap and sport went to bed with chip, which left Robbie to be bored.


	11. Chapter 11

He decided to go to the mayor to see if he can get a job or some work. He left quietly to go find the mayor.

Hi mayor!

Oh...robbie where'd Sportacus?

He's sick, he went to bed.

Oh, Sportacus sick!? Who's going to look after the town!?

I don't care the town is fine! Nothing is going to happen.

Oh...If you say so...

He sounded concerned.

Umm... well what brings you here?

Well... now that we have a baby to look after we can't support ourselves, and with Sport off with his leg and heart, we haven't been getting any income, so I was wondering what paid jobs you could give me to help me support the family. Oh and in two weeks sport can start light work again.

He said with an annoyed voice, like he didn't want to actually work.

Hmm... well it would be wonderful if you could tidy up the town a bit and put a new net up on the basketball hoop... stingy ripped it off by accident...

Oh...ugh sports... okay fine I'll do it how much?

I'll give you $50, $100 if you can get the kids to eat this whole thing of fruit.

Fine!

Give these out first, the kids should be on the basketball court, they told me they were playing soccer.

Yeah yeah thanks mayor.

Robbie went on his journey, he grabbed the new net and a screw driver and headed to the basketball court.

Ugh, god damn kids have to wreck everything.

He said mumbling

 **As Stephanie** hi Robbie!!

Ugh pinky!

What are you doing with all those fruits and that net?

The mayor told me to fix the basketball net because you ungrateful kids broke it, and he told me I'll get extra money if you guys eat all this fruit.

Oh... I don't trust the fruit... where's Sportacus?

He's sick.. and the mayor gave me this fruit.

Um... okay I'll have an apple please..

here!

Thanks, can I help you with the net?

Whatever pinky.

Okay.

They go get a ladder and robbie leaves the fruit with the kids, and climbs up to fix the net. He gets to the top and starts taking the old net off, it takes him 10 minuets to get the old one off. The kids were still playing soccer underneath him, they kicked the ball and knocked the ladder, it wobbled Robbie.

HEY! BE CAREFUL DOWN THERE!!

They didn't hear him and accidentally kicked the ladder again, this time the ladder wobbled too much causing Robbie to fall from a great height.


	12. Chapter 12

Back with Sportacus, he and chip were sleeping, he moved and felt a lot of pain from his chest. He was awoken by a beeping and a flashing, he weakly reaches for his crystal and looks at it briefly, he saw Robbie on the ground and he tried to get up but he was very weak and couldn't stand. chip woke up and noticed how sick sport was, he moved on top of sport keeping him lying down.

Chip...emergency...

Chip raced and pressed a button that imminently calls an ambulance to his location.

Chip...baby...

Chip went and carefully lifted Gio out of bed by his clothes and slowly walked him to sport, holding him by the clothes.

t...thanks b...boy...

back with Robbie, he has lost consciousness, and all the kids surrounded him, the mayor raced over and called an ambulance. His leg was twisted, his shoulder dislocated and his knee dislocated. The ambulance were on their way.

Everyone heard the ambulance sirens but they were going to Robbie's house. The Mayor went to see if everything was okay with Sportacus and the baby.

Back with Sportacus, the ambulance arrived and busted in through the door and attended to Sportacus, asking him what was wrong.

c...chip... v... vest...

chip brought his vest to sport and he put it on chip, so the paramedics knew he was working.

Paramedic 1: hello sir, we came as fast as we could, what is the problem here?

i...hurt...

Paramedic 1: okay whereabouts?

Ch...chest...

Paramedic 1: okay I need you to lie down, is this your son?

Mhm...G...Gio...

Paramedic 1: awe that's a cute name, let me give him to my partner and let's work on you okay?

Mhm...

Paramedic 1: alright...

Paramedic 1 handed Gio to his partner and helped lay sport down, the mayor walked in.

Oh my, Sportacus!

Mayor, I'm okay.

You don't look it.

I'm fine mayor, I just have chest pains. How's Robbie? Is he okay?

Um.. about him..

What!

Paramedic 2: sir lay down.

Sorry, what's wrong with Robbie?

He's fallen.

I saw... I wanted to come help him but... my chest hurts and I couldn't stand.

Paramedic 1: sport have you taken your heart medication?

Oh... I forgot, I was sleeping.

Paramedic 2: okay we'll give you something to stop the pain, and you'll need to rest some more, I believe Robbie is your boyfriend?

Yes.

Paramedic 1; Okay we'll take good care of him. We can drop him off after.

Okay.

Paramedic 2: okay rest and take it easy, do you need anything?

Umm some water would be nice.

Paramedic 2: okay here you go.

Thank you, can you tell Robbie I love him?

The paramedics leave to go to Robbie.

Paramedic 1: Robbie? Can you hear me?

Mhm...

Paramedic 1: Robbie if you can hear me can you open your eyes?

Robbie opened his eyes and saw everyone around him. Paramedic 2 started getting the green whistle prepared, he gave it to Robbie, and they put his knee and shoulder back in then prepped him for the hospital.

Paramedic 1: okay Robbie, keep sucking on that whistle It will help with pain, we're going to take you to the hospital, and don't worry about Sportacus, we checked him out and he is resting, he said he loves you.

Love him...too..

The paramedics lift Robbie up onto the bed and wheeled him into the ambulance, Robbie just closed his eyes in pain. They take him to the hospital, doctors check him out, put his back in get scans and give him some strong pain medicine, the paramedics took him back home and got him to bed.

Paramedic 1: (whispering) okay you have to rest for a while, sleep well, and remember to take your medicine in the morning, I'll put an alarm on your phone.

Mhm...

Paramedic 1: there now rest and take it easy.

Thanks...

Paramedic 1: that's okay.

The paramedic leaves and Robbie and sport sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day sport wakes up better, but he had to go see his doctor to make sure he was okay.

Robbie?

mm...

I have to go to the doctor.

Mhm...

Stay safe and rest, there's food you can heat up in the fridge.

Okay.. bye...

Bye love you, I have chip okay?

Mhm..

Sport kissed him, and left. After about an hour or so, the mayor comes to check on Robbie.

Knock knock?

Mayor?

Yes it's just me and Gio, just came to see if you were okay.

Mhm...

Can we come in?

Mhm...

The mayor walkes in with Gio.

Wheres Sportacus?

 **Mumbling** doctor..

Oh, well I came to see if you want Gio back.

Not right now, I can't look after him...

Okay, that's alright, I understand. Do you want me to do a shop for you or pay bills or cook you something?

Sport said he left food in the fridge, I wouldn't mind some.

Okay, stay right here, I'll make it for you.

He put Gio in a play pen while he cooked. Robbie was hearing a ringing noise, he thought it was his head ringing from a headache but then he realised it was the alarm the paramedics set on his phone.

Mayor...

Yes?

I need my medicine..

Oh here, pain killers?

Mhm... thanks.

That's okay.

The mayor finished cooking and brought it into Robbie, and slipped an $100 note in Robbie's hand.

Mayor...

He tried to hand it back.

No keep it, you did a good job trying to help, you deserve it, and I'll pay your bills.

n..no you don't have to.

Its okay Robbie just eat and rest ill go down and pay, and ill look after Gio.

Thank you...

That's okay.

The mayor left to pay the bills and take care of Gio. At the doctor's office, sport and chip waited patiently until they were called in.

Sportacus!

Oh that's me, come on chip.

Hello I'm Dr Charlie what's the problem today?

Um, last night I had a lot of chest pain and I had to get an ambulance to check on me, thankfully he was there.

He pointed to chip.

And I um just want to make sure everything is okay and I need more heart medication.

Alright, lie on this bed and ill check you out.

Okay. Chip down.

Chip laid down out of the way. The doctor started feeling sports chest and examining it. back with Robbie, he had finished eating and had fallen back asleep, until some men were kicking through the door trying to get in, Robbie thought it was just sport and chip coming in, so he just ignored the noise and continued sleeping.

 ***as one of the men** * alright, find anything valuable and put it in this bag!

Yes boss.

Robbie moaned really loud and the men walk into his room.

Huh? Sport?

All of a sudden everything went black, the men had taken Robbie tied him up, put something over his head and shoved him into a van.

What are you doing!

Shut up!

You made a mistake my boyfriend is going to come and hurt you!

Pfft doubt it.

The man pushed Robbie and took him to an unknown location, where they tied him to a chair.

Right where is it?

Where is what?

The money!

i..

where is it!

i.. I don't have it... I spent it.

YOU WHAT!  
s...spent i..it...

Grrrrrrrrrrr.

Back in the doctor's office.

Okay sport your chest and heart seem to be working normally, I do think you should rest a tiny bit more and try not to stress if you can, I'll give you some more heart medication, and I will have to see you again at the end of the week.

Okay, thank you.

No worries.

Just as sport and chip were leaving sports crystal flashed, it flashed differently than usual, it flashed with the colour purple and red, sport knew that it was Robbie, he programed it to go purple when it was Robbie but red? He didn't know what the red meant.

Come on chip.

Sport follows the flashing it was getting more intense, it eventually took him to the old library, the same library that he was put into captivity with Stephanie, he took a deep breath and looked at chip.

Okay boy, attack everyone but Robbie.

He looked at sport, he took his vest off him and chucked it in the car. Sportacus kicked down the door and chip raced in biting all the men, sport raced around trying to find Robbie.

ROBBIE!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

In there!

Sport kicked the door down and untied Robbie, he put him in the car and he heard chip bark, he went to him. Chip had cornered two of the men there was still three missing, they had run out.

Good boy chip, heal.

Chip backed up and sat he watched them making sure they don't hurt sport.

Right you! come here.

One guy got up hesitantly and came to sport. Sport found some cuffs lying around, one of the men were trying to get up while sport was putting the cuffs on the man.

Chip!

The man backed up.

There!

Sport took the man to his car, chip stayed watching the other man, sport came back cuffed the man and took him to his car.

Right! You two are in deep trouble, would you care to explain why!?

 **as man** um.. Robbie took something a long, long time, that was mine..

that is no excuse to hurt people.

Robbie drove to the station, he walked the men in.

Hi?

Hello my name is Beth, what's happened here?

Hi Beth, I caught these two guys they stole Robbie and hurt him, I need to take Robbie back to the hospital.

Oh okay, would you like to press charges?

Yes please.

Okay we'll get them in a cell and ill let you know when their court day is.

Okay thank you, there is still 3 guys I think still missing.

Okay thanks we'll keep an eye out thanks Sportacus.

That's okay.

Sport took Robbie to the hospital and got chip focused and working again.


	14. Chapter 14

**As Dr Lee**

Hello?

Hi Dr lee, Robbie needs to be checked out.

Okay, sure, what's happened?

Robbie was kidnapped and hurt, plus his accident yesterday, he's just been sleeping the car ride home, I just want to make sure everything is okay with him.

Alright, ill go make up a room, bring him through the ambulance entry.

Okay thank you.

Sport drove his car to the ambulance entry, and the doctor brought out a bed and sport lifted him onto it, Robbie was still sleeping. He woke up when he was in the room, weakly he talks.

s..sport...

yes honey?

Im...cold..

Here.

Here Robbie I have a heated blanket.

t..thanks.

that's okay...

hey Sportacus, can I talk to you outside?

Sure, whats up?

Um, we have to keep Robbie here for a while, his breathing has gotten worse and its better for him to be here until he's recovered a bit more.

Oh.. okay that's alright.

Okay, I can move him to a ward and we can get you a bed too, and even one for chip if he needs.

Oh that's awesome I would love that!

Okay we can sort that out for you.

Thanks.

They walk back in the room.

Hey honey?

Mhm...

You have to stay here for a while...

Mhm... that's...okay.

Are you sure?

Yes... I want to get better...

Awe, they're going to move you to a ward and get a bed for me and chip.

They are?

Yes.

 **The doctor walked in**

Hey, so we have a room in a ward getting set up, this nurse Dan will take you, but we have to put you on oxygen and get you on a heart monitor.

o...okay...

Dan does that and gets them to the room. It was a big room with two beds and a spot for chip, there was a blanket, water, and a bowl for food. It also had a window and a tv.

Thank you so much.

Our pleasure now we will be coming in every hour to check your vitals and check everything is working.

o...okay.

here's a heated blanket.

Th..thanks.

And I can turn the tv on for you, here's the remote, to change the channel just push up and down, to change the volume press this button, and to turn it off is this one, and here's the button to call the nurses if you need anything.

Thank...you.

That's okay.

The nurse leaves, and Robbie rests. Sportacus paced around doing handstands here and there. Chip watched him on the makeshift bed the nurses made for him, he rested his head down like he was tired from watching sport exercise. Eventually Robbie woke up.

Sport..?

Yeah hon?

Can I please have some water?

Sure, why don't you press that button?

Oh..

He pressed it, and a nurse came in.

Hello im Nancy, you called?

Hi...can I please have some water?

Sure ill be right back, would you like anything?

She turned to sport.

Oh.. no I'm okay, though my dog needs some fresh water.

Oh okay I'll be right back with that.

She took Chip's water bowl and patted him, a he didn't have the vest on, she came back 10 minutes later with Robbie's water and Chip's water bowl.

Here you go, some water for Robbie, some water for Chip.

Thank you.

That's okay.

The nurse left.

Honey?

Yes Robbie?

You should get some fresh clothes..

Yes, I guess you're right I do need a shower.

Can you bring me some things?

Sure what would you like?

My fluffy orange pillow, my little blanket, some change of clothes, some cologne and my toothbrush.

Oh...

Do you want me to write it down?

Yes please.

Robbie wrote it in sports phone.

Thanks honey.

That's okay, be safe.

I will. Chip vest.

Chip got up stretched and picked up his vest and brought it to Sportacus.

Good boy.

Chip sat and waited for sport to undo the straps.

Chip forward.

He walked forward into the vest.

Good boy. Let's go chip, we'll be back soon honey.

Bye love you.

Sport and chip leave to go home. it took 10 minutes to drive home. Sport walked in and grabbed a backpack and started filling it with Robbie's things he wanted, he finished packing for Robbie and started packing for himself and chip, he packed chips food and his bed and a couple toys, some clothes for himself and a couple other things. He went to have a quick shower and change into some comfortable clothes and then drove back to the hospital.

Hi honey we're back.

Hi... did you get my things?

Yes, here's a backpack it's full of all your things.

Did you get everything?

Yes, hon, I got everything.

Robbie looked though the bag, pulled out some pyjamas, his pillow and his blanket.

Hm... you got everything, I'm surprised.

Surprised?

Yeah you usually always forget my blanket.

Well I didn't today.

Yeah.. thanks honey, I love you.

I love you too would you like me to help you change?

Yes please.

Sport helped Robbie to stand and helped him change into some pyjamas.

There you go Robbie.

He tucked him into the bed and put the heated blanket over him.

What would I do without you?

Awe.

Sport kissed him.

You would be dead.

Haha yeah probably.

Sportacus crystal went off.

Oh darn honey ill be back soon.

Working?

Yes.

Sigh okay, be safe...

I will.

Sport kissed Robbie.

Hon ill keep chip here okay.

Alright.

Bye.

Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Sport left, he ended up in a bank some people were robbing it, he stopped, the men, they were the men the police were looking for. One of the men were wearing the same t-shirts as sport. Sport tackled the men to the ground and wrestled with them while the police arrived. When the police arrived sport didn't notice and he accidently hit the police officer.

Oh... whoops... sorry.

The police officer cuffed all the men including Sportacus.

Hey! why me?

You hit me!

What!

Just shut up and sit there.

Fine!

Sport waited he was uncomfortable but he waited. The police took all the men one at a time into the car, they came to get Sportacus.

Come on Sportacus, let's go.

But.. I didn't do anything.

You broke my partners nose!

But...

You're in trouble!

Sport sighed and went to the car. The officer strapped sport in and they took him to the station where he was greeted with Beth.

Sportacus!? What did you do?

i.. might've accidently broke an officers nose.

Oh.. okay, come with me.

Sport walked with her, she took him to an empty cell.

Okay for now you have to stay in here while I talk with the officers, just sit on that bench, if you start to kick or punch I will have to cuff you to the bench okay?

Yes...

Good.

Beth locked the door and went to talk with the officers.

So.. what happened?

He was wrestling the men we've been looking for and he must've not seen me and when I came up he hit me.

Oh I see.. maybe an overnight stay is necessary?

Yes, I think so.

Okay ill search him change his clothes and he can stay for a night.

Alright, all the others need to see a judge.

Okay ill separate them all.

Okay, bye Beth.

Bye.

She went up to Sportacus.

Sportacus!

Yes?

Here's the deal, you're going to stay here for the night, you will be stripped searched and a change of clothes will be provided.

Bu..

No buts, one night isn't going to kill you.

My boyfriend is in the hospital; I have to go back!

No you have to stay here I'm sorry.

 **Sigh** fine...

Ill give you one phone call you can speak to him then.

Okay.

Okay, im going to take you to another room to strip search you.

Okay...

Beth takes Sportacus to another room.

Okay do you have anything sharp in your pockets?

No.

Nothing that's going to poke me or hurt me?

No.

Okay good.

She goes through his pockets and pulls out his phone, his wallet, some cards about why he has a service dog, some heart medicine and his crystal.

You have a service dog?

Yes.

Why?

He's to detect my heart, I have to take medicine for it, and because of my fake leg its harder to move around a lot, so he helps me get things when my leg hurts.

Hmm.. okay, ill keep your medicine, when do you have to take it?

I have to take it at 7pm and in the morning when I wake up.

Alright ill make sure you take it. okay take your clothes off!  
 **sigh** fine..

Sport undressed.

Put your hands on the wall.

 **Sigh**

She proceeded to check every crevice of his body.

Lift up your penis!

Sport lifted it up, and Beth checked it underneath to make sure he didn't have anything there.

Okay good, now bend and cough.

Sport bent and coughed.

Okay take your leg off here's something to lean on.

Thank you.

Sport leaned on a box and took off his leg, she checked it.

Hmm... okay. Here.

Sport put his leg back on.

Here's some prison clothes you will be wearing.

She took him back to a holding cell, it had a bed and a toilet and sink.

Okay ill come back in a minute with some fresh sheets and a blanket, try anything and you'll be cuffed.

I wont... hey don't I get a phone call?

Yes I'll be back with your mobile when I bring in your sheets.

 **Sigh** fine..

She left to get the sheets and brought him his phone.

You have 10 minutes.

Thank you.

Sport called Robbie.

Robbie: honey?

Sportacus: Umm... im sorry..

Robbie: why? What's happened?

Sportacus: I may have gotten myself into trouble..

Robbie: trouble! You!?

Sportacus: Yes... I'm in the police station..

Robbie: **sigh** honey..

Sportacus: I know.. I'm sorry, I only have to stay one night.

Robbie: what did you do?

Sportacus: I accidently hit a cop in the face and broke their nose.

Robbie: oh honey.. I'm sorry, you have to be careful.

Sportacus: yeah I know I'm sorry.

Robbie: it's okay.

Sportacus: for some reason she had to check my penis.

Robbie: hehe did she?

Sportacus: yeah haha I don't know why hah, she gave me orange clothes, I hate orange.

Robbie: awe honey.

Sportacus: oh and chip has to eat now, get the nurses to give half a bag of the food I have in my backpack, also if you say chip bed, he will probably jump up on you, you have to say dog bed, if you don't want him on your bed.

Robbie: okay thanks honey.

Sportacus: oh darn my ten minutes is up.. **sigh** I love you be safe ill be there in the morning.

Robbie: I love you too.

Right ten minutes is up, phone please.

Here..

Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Back with Robbie, he called for a nurse.

 **As nurse**

hello Robbie you called?

My boyfriend isn't coming back until morning, somethings come up, and his dog needs to be fed, would you be able to feed him for me?

Sure, do you have his food?

Yes in that backpack, he said to give him half a bag.

Oh okay.

She feeds him.

Robbie your food is here.

Oh thank you.

That's okay, you don't have to eat it all, call me when you've finished.

Okay I will thank you.

The nurse left and Robbie started eating.

Sigh eating alone is something I haven't done in a while...

Chip finished eating and sat back down on his bed sport brought.

Chip come up! On my lap.

Chip raced and jumped up on Robbie, he licked his face in excitement.

Oh boy haha.. heal im eating still.

Chip backed up and sat at his feet.

Back in the station. The guards were shutting off the lights and getting everyone to bed, sport was still awake, they just gave him food, he was in a section where the lights won't go off until a bit later.

Um Beth?

Hey its Officer or miss when im working.

Sorry, officer, can I have my medicine.

Oh yes here. Have water with it.

Thank you.

Sport took the medicine, and Beth checked his mouth to make sure he took it, he continued eating. When he finished he sat in bed.

Sportacus your phone is ringing.

Yeah?

Yes, its Robbie.

Oh it might be the hospital; can I answer it?

Yes, if it's not related to the hospital you need to give your phone back.

Okay.

Sport answered.

Hello?

Oh sport, I didn't mean to call you it was an accident.

It's okay, are you okay?

Yes, I'm okay.

Good, if its an emergency you can call me I'm allowed to answer.

Okay I love you sleep tight.

I will, love you too.

Here.

Beth came and took his phone.

Thanks now lights out.

Sport went back to his bed and got comfortable, they turned off the lights and let everyone rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came and Robbie didn't sleep well, he was getting poked at and moved around all night by doctors and nurses, he was being monitored by machines and a nurse, he just wanted to sleep, so when morning came the nurses and doctors finally left him and he got a decent amount of sleep; chip curled up to him and they fall back asleep. Back in the station, Beth was waking up everyone in the holding cells, sport didn't sleep well, his bed was too uncomfortable, when the lights switched on he got up and went to the bars.

Beth!

Sport what did I say last night?

Sorry I mean officer.

Yes Sportacus?

When am I leaving?

Soon, just be patent.

 **Sigh**.

An hour goes by and Beth came and gave Sportacus his clothes back.

Right turn around and put your hands through this hole in the door.

Sport turned. Beth put sport in handcuffs and opened the door, she took him to another room where he was searched again just his pockets and shoes, they took the handcuffs off and gave him his things back.

Okay sport, we appreciate you trying to help but please be mindful of the people around you, try not to get in trouble again.

Thank you I won't.

Bye.

Bye.

Sport leaves the station and heads for the hospital. He arrived.

Honey?

Sport! You're back.

Someone missed me.

I did...

I know I missed you too.

He kissed Robbie.

So how does being in trouble feel like?

He pouted.

Doesn't feel great.

Awe honey, well at least you're free.

Yeah, I guess.

Robbie smacked his hand on the bed.

Come snuggle.

Awe okay. Chip on your bed.

Chip moved and sport snuggled with Robbie, they spent most of the day sleeping. Chip noticed sport needed his heart medicine, he came up and alerted sport by pushing his nose into sports hand, Sportacus realised what he was doing.

Buddy? You're alerting?

Chip pulled out Sportacus heart medicine and handed it to sport.

Chip water, get water.

Chip raced out to the nurse's desk, and bowed, the nurses went to him and he took them to where a vending machine is and put his paw up to the water bottle that was in there, the nurses got one out and handed it to him, he took it back to sport.

Good boy.

sport took his medicine.

Thanks Chip.. up.

Chip jumped up into Sportacus arms and laid down.

A couple weeks go by, and Robbie was able to walk on his own, he was recovering well. Sportacus and chip were going back and forth between home and the hospital, when finally, Robbie was allowed to go home.

 **as doctor**

Robbie?

Yes?

You can go home today, it seems like you're recovering well, your legs are strong enough to hold your weight and you can walk without assistance, now your arm is still recovering you will need to attend physio therapy once a week to get full movement in your arm again, you may not get all the feeling and all the movement back but physio will help, but other than that you're free to go home.

The doctor left and sport gathered their things.

Chip vest.

Chip came over with his vest and Sportacus put it on him.

Chip hold.

Sportacus gave him his water bottle to hold, a nurse came in and got Robbie in a wheelchair to wheel him into Sportacus's car, he put one backpack on Robbie and held one on his back and got chip's leash on. The nurse wheeled Robbie outside and Sportacus and chip followed. Sport drove home.

Oh boy does it feel good to be home, ahhh...

Haha im glad you're home Robbie, I missed you.

I missed you too.

They kiss

The end!


End file.
